War of Retribution
The War of Retribution '''or Vengence War ' is the name of a massive conflict that occured on the planet of Dubrillion in 259 ABY. The conflict was fought on the basis of Imperial control versus Alliance control by the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion and the Federal Union of Ke'Far. It is also fought because of a major grudge forged thousands of years ago by exiled Dubrillians who ended up settling on Ke'far. Queen Valhalla Basior exiled those Dubrillians for starting the Dubrillian Civil War over whether or not Destrillion should be independent. Now with years of planning, the Ke'farians of exiled Dubrillian descent launched a massive armada to right the wrongs of the past and to obliterate the monarchy that exiled their ancestors many milleniums ago. Prelude (Fire On Dubrillion) With the Sovereign War taking place, undercover Ke'Farian Lieutenant Piet Franco took advantage of the situation and began instigating riots by manipulating people fearful of the Empire that they will eventually come to conquer them and kill them all. Franco told these people that if they overthrow the Royal crown then the Empire would spare their lives. More and more people joined Franco in various ways as protesting the crown to burning buildings inorder to raise awareness that the Empire was where Dubrillion should align with. Eventually more radical people joined and formed what is now known as the Dubrillian Imperial Army or '''DIA' for short. The DIA became a violent group using various techniques as bomb detonating and shooting massacres to scare Dubrillion into aligning with the Empire Dubrillion responded to these rising domestic disputes with force. The army dispatched many riot control and police officers to deal with this and capture delinquent DIA members. To combat this threat, the Queen had sanctioned internment which was the right to hold any suspected DIA member for an unlimited amount of time. Seeing this as hurting his cause to disrupt the peacefulness of Dubrillion, Franco devised a march in Basior City to protest Dubrillion's forceful nature to them. However Franco's true intentions were much more sinister. On Helona, the march went on as scheduled through Basior City on the same day the Queen went to Parliament for her monthly meetings. Basior City secured the city through the army fearing a riot possibly breaking out because of the march. Wolfgang Rallis headed the defense and created an operation to capture known DIA members who may lurk among the crowd but it soon went horribly wrong. As soon as the military entered the crowd of marchers, DIA members open fired making the army panic and fire into the crowd of marchers, massacring them. Piet's plan went better then he thought, the people he manipulated to believe in him had become martyrs for his cause. Because of the massacre between DIA members and the army, Basior City was placed under Marshall Law by the Queen and the marchers were arrested until they could weave out who was a DIA member and who fired the opening shots. Rallis was saddened to learn that a close friend of his Captain Tobias Rickor was a casualty of the incident. However the Fire On Dubrillion, as it came to be known, was only the beginning of a greater conflict yet to happen. The Invasion (Siege of Helion City) The initial invasion took the entire planet by surprise. Quickly and decisively, the Ke'Farian Fleet isolated the planet from the outside galaxy but disrupting their communications array which ultimately left them dead in the water. Their main communication hub on the Dubrillian moon of Barque was left cut off from power but not first spotting that the fleet had a Pellaeon in their fleet... The invading fleet released their army onto the unsuspecting City of Helion. With the dense population, underground DIA organizations functioning there, and majority of their defense infantry sent to Basior City they were primed for the first taking. The Ke'Farian military bombed the city's defense and knocked out the Helion Police Department as quickly as possible. Scrambling to combat this threat, the Helion Defense Force contacted their Military Adviser Balieon Tangent. It soon turned out that the Defense Force General was killed in the opening shots and made Baileon leader of the crumbling defense. He quickly a call to arms for all men but he even knew the strike was too swift to possibly come back from/\. As the Ke'Farian infantry landed and began their invasion into the city, led by Grime and General Kanton, those soldiers still within the city said their finals prayers to the Dubrillians gods.The Defense Force soldiers received the order to defend the city at all costs, it was suicide. One of those soldiers was 2nd Class Private William Korr who watched from a hiding spot as his former comrades were slaughtered by the coming onslaught and the city he was to protect was ripped apart by artillery. However the invading onslaught was too much for the feeble Helion Defense Force and they were forced to retreat underneath the protection of a shield in the Administrative Sector. As soon as the enemy artillery began to fire upon the shield, Piet Franco appeared on screen and delivered a speech of retribution for the crimes against the Destrillions that was committed so long ago. When he finished, incognito DIA members sprung out from within the Administrative Sector and attacked the unsuspecting Dubrillians soldiers. Eventually Baileon realized defending the city any further would be a fool's errand and ordered a mass evacuation into the Governor's Palace where an underground subway would take the survivors to Lafayette. Baileon was the self destructed the Defense Headquarters after he left to make sure the invaders didnt gain from what information was stored there. As he entered the Palace, he was followed by many retreating Dubrillians soldiers, one of whom being William Korr having survived the onslaught. The Ke'Farian army soon trailed the soldiers into the palace after the artillery drained the shield of it's power. Many soldiers were able to escape into the train, namely Baileon Tangent who was almost left behind but saved by William Korr, but many were left behind when the Ke'Farian army caught up to them. It was a bitter loss for Dubrillian to take. Because of communications being knocked out, the rest of the planet had not heard of what happened to Helion City until the survivors made it to Basior City. The bitterness got sourer when the news came back that the Ke'Farians captured the Governor of Helion, Marc Het. Nevertheless, the loss of Helion City hardened Dubrillion's overall resolve and opened up their planning stages for a decisive strike back. Response (Lafayette Offensive) During the debriefing in Basior City, it was decided that Head of Defense, Rhemis Faldin would take control of the Lafayette Armored Division and Infantry Division to spring a trap on the invading Ke'Farians. The plan was to bait the invading force to Lafayette by sending out an easily decoded message intailing that the only working communicator that could reach Alliance space for help was infact in Layfayette. Even with the careful planning, Ke'Far was extremely weary of the easily decoded transmission. However they decided to move an armada in anywhere in order to make their way to the higher prioritized cities. Category:Wars Category:War of Retribution Category:Dubrillion